la langueur d'un violon d'été (rewrited)
by SoleilNoir.jpg
Summary: C'est une nouvelle année qui commence pour Luffy et sa bande, une nouvelle année pour Robin, une année qui va peut être changer avec la rencontre d'un musicien qui éclairera sa vie. BroBin, Zosan, MarcAce. Univers Alternatif. Réécriture.


**Bonjour! Vous avez sous les yeux une fiction qui a été éditée ici il y a fort longtemps, que j'ai décidé de réécrire et de rééditer ici!Cette fanfiction, initialement écrite entre 2013 et 2014, éditée en 2014, a été reprise et refaite un peu! Surtout enrichie, abordant d'une manière plus adulte certains côtés, et rallongée.**

**Cette fiction signe également le retour de mes petites pattounes sur ce site !**

**L'univers est celui de One Piece, et appartient à Eiichiro Oda. L'histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif: le nôtre.**

**Pairing principal Robin/Brook, ZoSan et Ace/Marco suggéré.**

**Présence d'un passage à caractère sensible, il sera signalé entre deux phrases en gras.**

**Je vous remercie d'avance de votre lecture!**

**La langueur d'un violon d'été**

La sonnerie retentit, signant la fin d'une matinée de calvaire pour la classe de Terminale littéraire, lors de cette seconde journée de cours, en pleine chaleur du mois d'août. Enfin, la liberté! Les vacances manquaient déjà aux élèves, qui ne rêvaient que d'une chose, goûter aux rayons du soleil, après avoir été enfermés dans une salle mal ventilée.

Malheureusement, la canicule était présente. Il restait déconseillé de s'aventurer sous cette fournaise infernale.

Une élève dérogea cependant à la règle. Une jeune fille toute frêle, aux beaux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs tout lisses. Cette jeune fille s'appelait Robin.

Sous le regard désapprobateur de certaines personnes de sa classe, bercés de mauvais chuchotements, elle brava la chaleur du soleil, s'appliquant de la crème solaire, ignorant royalement les chuchotis désagréables de la déléguée et de ses sbires, tant sur sa tenue légère (nous sommes en plein mois d'août, que diable! Elle n'allait pas porter une doudoune!) ou sa bizarrerie.

Robin était une élève très intelligente, avec le goût d'apprendre. Ce qui fait que, grâce à elle, une section spéciale a été ouverte pour l'étude des ponéglyphes, un pendant mystique des hiéroglyphes égyptiens. Le mélange des deux étant mal vu, surtout dans cette petite ville de campagne, des élèves se sont liguées contre elle l'année passée, ainsi que ceux qui avait pris l'option. Pendant des mois, elle a été mis au ban, ses camarades aussi, préférant être transférés dans un autre lycée. Seule elle est restée. La classe a été fermée. Mais ça n'a pas arrêté les élèves moqueurs pour autant.

Heureusement, elle a été sauvée par sa bande d'amis. Luffy, une petite frappe, faisait régner une sourde terreur. Mais c'était un gars loyal, honnête et droit. Il se battait toujours pour une cause qui lui semblait juste. Assisté par ses deux bras, Sanji, un jeune qui étudiait à mi temps en ES, à mi temps dans l'institut de cuisine qui avait ouvert il y a peu en ville, et Zoro, une brute épaisse qui a réussi on ne sait comment à suivre son acolyte brun en S, il réglait lui même la plupart des problèmes qui régnaient sur l'école, qui écopait d'une très mauvaise réputation. Au fur et à mesure, il ralliait des gens à sa cause. Les petits derniers étant un enfant orphelin maltraité à cause de ses cheveux bleus, et Robin.

Il formait maintenant une bande de huit amis, tranquilles.

Heureusement, l'équipe pédagogique avait changé. Elle ne laissait rien filer. Et bien qu'elle désapprouvait les méthodes de ce jeune gaillard, maintenant en Terminale Scientifique, elle le remerciait d'avoir commencé à agir. Quand son grand frère est CPE, ça aide aussi énormément. Mais c'était pour le plus grand bien, et le nouveau directeur, M. Whitebeard, souhaitait faire remonter cette cité scolaire au niveau du classement régional, et ne supportait pas que ses élèves soient harcelés, menacés, sans raison, par des délinquants bien moins sympathiques que le jeune Monkey D.

Mais revenons en à notre jeune Littéraire, qui se dirigeait d'un pas sur vers le stade.

La déléguée l'interpella, d'un ton lourd, et goguenard. Robin se redressa fièrement, et, un livre sur les dieux égyptiens dans les bras, leur tourna le dos, les ignorant, un sourire aux lèvres. Les rayons du soleil commencèrent à colorer légèrement sa peau pâle, et une timide brise se leva. Ça sentait la sève, l'herbe coupée, les aiguilles de pin. Les petits sixièmes tentaient d'affronter les rayons du soleil, sous les yeux exaspérés du vice proviseur, Marco, qui tentait de tirer du sommeil affable de l'après déjeuner les surveillants.

Robin lui sourit et le salua, il lui répondit avant de poursuivre des garnements qui le comparait à un poulet à l'ananas.

Elle ouvrit son livre, et le monde cessa d'exister, un petit peu.

Elle vérifia sa montre, elle a largement le temps de lire deux ou trois mythes, avant que tout la bande débarque. Elle commença à plonger avec délice, dans le livre.

Super, elle aurait le temps de-

Une douce mélodie retentit alors.

Le monde n'exista plus du tout.

Juste la musique.

Robin, curieuse, se redressa. Elle s'était calée à l'ombre des pins. La musique était toute proche.

Derrière elle. De l'autre côté du tronc.

Elle se décala tout doucement, afin de se rapprocher, restant discrète, elle ne voulait pas déranger la personne.

Elle put distinguer un étui posé au sol, un étui de violon, en vieux cuir usé, un vieux sac, tout aussi élimé, avec des pins de concert, sans doute faits maison. Elle reconnut les visages des membres d'un groupe de rock de Poitiers, à côté d'artistes plus connus, des artistes même qu'elle ne connaissait pas!

Puis soudain, elle reconnut le morceau, en même temps qu'elle glissait sur un pins d'un lion doré sur un fond rouge.

C'était les Pluies de Castamere.

"Bordel, un Lannister."

La musique se tut, et Robin se rendit compte qu'elle avait juré, très très fort.

"Mets toi debout et affronte moi!"

Une main très fine se présenta dans son champ de vision, qu'elle n'hésita pas à saisir.

Mais même debout, face au joueur de violon, elle dut lever la tête tellement il était grand. Sa coupe afro n'arrangeait rien, au contraire, lui rajoutant une bonne trentaine de centimètres. C'était un grand gars dégingandé, métisse, avec de petites lunettes rondes fumées sur un long nez fin. Ses lèvres fines étaient étirées en un large sourire, ses yeux noirs, le droit strié d'une cicatrice, scannant celle qui osait l'affronter, lui, grand fana de Lannister!

"Ne jamais faire confiance à l'un d'entre vous! Ria Robin.

-T'es une Stark?

-Non, une Targaryen." Elle lui sourit. "Tu joues super bien! Mais... Tu es nouveau non?"

Le grand homme allait répondre, lorsque soudain, un boulet chevelu sauta sur Robin. Venaient derrière deux garçons, l'un blond, l'autre vert, qui se disputaient férocement.

"ROBIIIIIIIIN TU NOUS AVAIS MANQUÉS!

-Cela ne fait que deux heures, depuis la récréation de ce matin, Luffy.

-Oui mais le temps est long sans toi, Robin d'amour!" Hurla le blond, ce qui avait le don d'énerver son comparse, qui l'entraîna dans une bagarre. Le reste des membres du groupe de Luffy, sortis de leurs cours respectifs, convergèrent, ayant même sortis du pop corn à l'occasion de la bagarre, qu'une jeune fille rousse essayait en vain de stopper, mais qui fit qu'elle commença à y prendre part.

Luffy, lui, avait remporté toute son attention sur le grand joueur de violon, mais il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que le nouveau pila face à la personne aux cheveux verts qui se battait.

"... Zoro? C'est toi mon petit marimo?"

Le concerné tourna la tête, un air mélangé de rage et de surprise sur le visage.

"... Brook, c'est toi?

-OH LA LA, CA FAIT, GENRE? 10 ANS!

-Vielle branche squelettique va!"

Les deux garçons se livrèrent à un ballet ressemblant à une danse de la joie couplée à un câlin de retrouvailles.

"A ta place, Zoro, je ne lui ferais pas confiance! Avisa Robin, souriante. C'est un Lannister!

-Et alors? Les Lannisters c'est le bien Robin! Lui répondit la rousse, en lui tirant la langue.

-Ah ah Nami, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de ta part? Je croyais que tu défendais les Starks pourtant!

-Oui, mais les Lannisters sont riches!

-De toute façon, les meilleurs ce sont les Baratheons!" Répliqua un garçon surexcité, avec un bonnet à bois de renne sur le crâne, la bouche pleine de pop corn, avant de partir en débat avec un autre de ses compagnons, un métisse aux cheveux frisés noirs et au long nez, qui lui, défendait les couleurs des Tully. Un grand baraqué, redoublant, à l'incroyable chevelure bleue, ronchonnait que de toute façon, les Tyrell n'étaient pas assez représentés.

Dans le vacarme grandissant, l'énergique Luffy se mit à bondir et à hurler partout que, de toute façon, les meilleurs étaient les sauvageons, car eux, ils mangeaient du phoque! Avant de se recevoir un coup de pied de Sanji, qui défendit vaillamment la cause... De la maison Clegane.

Zoro, Brook et Robin observaient discrètement la scène. Le grand à la coupe afro se tourna vers Zoro.

"Quelle maison?

-Clegane aussi.

-Oh.

-Le Clegane Bowl reste quand même le seul moment mythique de la fin de saison. Robin a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quant à Daenerys Targaryen...

-Ne me rappelle pas ce sombre moment, Zoro. Il t'en cuirait."

La bagarre se finit sur un essoufflement de Sanji et de Nami, tandis que Luffy avisa de son ridicule mètre soixante dix le géant de deux mètre, voire plus, qui lui faisait face.

"-T'es qui toi? Débita-t-il de but en blanc, avec un grand sourire.

-Désolé, du coup avec cette petite baston argumentative, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me présenter! Je m'appelle Brook Von Bach!

-SALUT BROOK!" Hurlèrent Luffy et ses comparses à long nez, à bois de renne et à cheveux bleus, avant de se faire cogner par la rousse, qui invita Brook à poursuivre.

"Yo ho ho, quelle intervention musclée! Enfin bref. Je me suis légèrement perdu dans les couloirs et du coup je me suis réfugié ici, en attendant que le CPE arrête de se faire victimiser par des sixièmes..."

Au loin, Ace, qui a voulu aider son ami d'enfance qui servait maintenant de vice proviseur, se faisait victimiser par lesdits sixièmes sous les hurlements de rire des surveillants et sous le regard exaspéré de Marco.

-Comment vous vous connaissez avec le marimo? Demanda Sanji.

-Nous étions ensemble en cours d'escrime, répondit Zoro. C'était le seul adversaire notable que j'ai eu, à l'épée comme au verbe...

-Tu insinues quoi, là, le gazon vivant?

-Je sais pas, que t'es incapable de répondre correctement à mes attaques, sourcil en vrille!

-Et apparemment, tu joues? On t'as entendu de loin! Continua Nami, laissant les deux comparses se bagarrer gentiment, comme à leur habitude, les yeux au ciel.

-Oui. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a attiré cette charmante demoiselle qui a voulu me défier en duel..."

Robin pila.

Attends, il avait dit quoi? Oulah, euh, urgence, grosse urgence, elle n'avait pas cette habitude, sauf auprès de Sanji, qui n'arrêtait pas de les complimenter avec Nami.

"Je m'appelle Robin", lui glissa-t-elle, ce à quoi hocha vivement la tête le musicien. Elle lui fit faire rapidement un tour des prénoms, mais elle n'eut jamais le temps de finir.

"-TU JOUES ? T'ES MUSICIEN ?! FAUT QUE TU RESTES AVEC NOUS ! cria Luffy. En quelle classe tu es ? Ta coupe afro, c'est une vraie ? Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ? T'arrive a aller aux toilet-"

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, frappé par Nami, en colère, qui avait le poing très facile aujourd'hui.

"-ARRÊTE DE L'IMPORTUNER AVEC TES QUESTIONS DÉBILES !

-En effet, je vais aux toilettes, répondit naturellement Brook.

-ET TOI, T'ES PAS OBLIGÉ DE RÉPONDRE ! S'étouffa Nami.

-Sinon, ma coupe afro est une vraie.

-Ooooooooh...

\- Je ne vois pas de quel équipage tu parles par contre, honnêtement. Mais ça me botterais. Et je suis en Terminale Littéraire.

-Shihihi, c'est notre bande! S'exclama Luffy, les bras grands ouverts pour englober tout ses camarades. Je sais pas, tu me plais bien, j'ai un bon feeling avec toi, en plus tu connais déjà Robin et Zoro, c'est parfait!

-Euh Luffy je- tenta Robin.

-KEWA ?! T'ES EN TERMINALE, T'ES MÊME PAS A LA FIN DE TA CROISSANCE, ET T'ES SI GRAND DÉJÀ ?! Cria le petit Chopper, un air impressionné imprimé sur sa bouille encore enfantine.

-Il était déjà très grand à l'époque, quand on était à Paris, dit Zoro en riant. Il était même plus grand que Kuina, notre entraineuse.

-Effectivement Chopper, en même temps, avec des parents dépassant les deux mètres, on ne pouvait qu'espérer que je dépasse les nuages! Et... Ooooh tu te souviens d'elle!

-Ouais, j'ai gardé contact avec elle, et son père, le directeur du dojo! Elle est mariée avec une femme, Vivi, et elles vont adopter un enfant prochainement!

-Trop mims! Se pâma Usopp.

-Beurk, les enfants", contra Nami, qui, de son regard, le menaçait d'essayer ne serait ce qu'un peu de lui ôter cet avis là.

Robin réussit à reprendre le train en marche en proposant d'aller manger, un appel auquel répondit positif tout les jeunes adultes, surtout un certain capitaine de groupe, qui s'enfuit en hurlant vers le self, suivi de près par Chopper et Usopp. Ils passèrent devant Marco et Ace qui s'étaient enfin libérés de l'emprise des sixièmes, et qui houspillaient les surveillants, Izou, Marshall et Satch, toujours aussi enclins à se ficher d'eux. Marco repartit, devant faire un rapport d'incident, se demandant comment M. Whitebeard allait réagir quand il allait apprendre que des sixièmes les avait coursés dans toute la cour avec le CPE, sans sentir le regard de ce dernier s'attarder un peu trop sur lui pendant qu'il rentrait. Ce que Satch fit remarquer, ce qui fit rougir Ace comme une brique, ce qui les fit repartir dans un fou rire immense.

La jolie brune fermait la marche du cortège en quête de nourriture avec Brook. Le temps qu'il rangeait ses affaires, elle lui proposa, après le repas, de lui faire visiter l'établissement, et lui parla de leurs professeurs, et de toute la joyeuse bande autour d'eux.

Brook, quant à lui, se disait qu'il était tombé sur d'étranges zigotos, mais des zigotos qui le mettait à l'aise. Jamais il ne s'était autant intégré aussi vite dans un groupe.

Cette prochaine année scolaire promettait.

.

.

.

Après avoir survécu à la bataille de nourriture que Luffy avait provoqué, et à la colère de Marco et Ace réunis, Brook et Robin sortirent enfin du bureau du CPE, où Luffy faisait le singe, afin d'échapper à l'heure de colle, tandis que le reste du groupe, qui reprenait plus tôt, longeait les couloirs en se promettant de se retrouver à la pause.

En quelques minutes, le tour était fait. Ils se posèrent sur le court de volleyball, où Brook dégaina son violon, et se mit à rejouer les Pluies de Castamere.

Son regard longea vers le sol, où Robin était assise en tailleur, son gros livre ouvert sur le mythe d'Osiris et Isis. Puis sur son profil calme, happé par les pages.

Il tourna sa mélodie en une autre, différente.

"C'est pas parce que je suis pour les Targaryen que tu es obligé de jouer leur hymne ahah!

-Je voulais te faire plaisir. Plaisir à ma nouvelle amie!"

Robin referma son livre et l'écouta jouer et, au fur et à mesure de la pause, lui lançait des défis à réaliser au violon.

La sonnerie retentit bien vite pour eux deux, et ils se dirigèrent, contents, vers la salle de littérature étrangère.

La professeure, avisant Brook, le salua, et l'empressa de se présenter à toute la classe. Brook le fit dans une effusion de bonne humeur, qui semblait irriter certaines de ses camarades.

_Ah, _se dit Robin_. Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il y avait une certaine... Tenue à avoir avec eux..._

Brook ne se laissa cependant pas impressionner par le silence pesant de la salle, des élèves bien engoncés dans leur petite hiérarchie et leurs règles taciturnes. _J'en ai rien à faire de ces manches à balai, il y a Luffy et toute la bande_, pensait-il.

_Et Robin. Avec moi. Yohoho!_

La professeure le remercia gentiment et reprit son cours, tandis que Brook se posa sur le bureau libre à côté de sa nouvelle et douce amie, en ignorant royalement les regards jetés sur ses vêtements, sa taille, son afro, ou encore ses nombreux patchs de groupes nébuleux sur sa veste en jean ou les badges de groupes sur son sac.

La prof instaura un travail en binôme, avec possibilité de circuler entre les groupes, afin d'éveiller l'esprit d'entraide. Naturellement, Brook et Robin se mirent ensemble, et se mirent à disserter sur _On the Road_ de Jack Kerouac.

C'était sans compter sur la déléguée de classe, et ses deux sbires, les clones, comme se plaisait à les appeler Robin.

La déléguée, Clarins de son nom, se planta devant le bureau du nouveau, ignorant délibérément Robin, l'une des sbires allant même jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le bureau de cette dernière, froissant le début de rédaction. Un ombre passa sur le visage de Robin, qui se ferma, pendant qu'elle croisa les bras en soupirant discrètement.

Brook capta vite le changement, cela ne lui plut absolument pas.

D'une voix qui se voulait sans doute sensuelle et chaude, la déléguée et ses amies se mirent à poser pleins de questions, du genre ce qu'il aimait faire, si il était libre après les cours, si il a une petite amie, si il connaissait le plan du lycée, et sinon, si elles pouvaient lui faire visiter, « Y compris les recoins les plus... _Secrets_... » assortis de gloussements.

Brook, lui, ne pouvait qu'observer sa nouvelle amie, qui était crispée, ses yeux bleus fixés sur sa copie. La professeure ne s'en inquiéta pas, pensant sincèrement qu'ils avaient une discussion cordiale, même si elle se sentait quand même méfiante.

Il regarda Clarins, qui zieutait méchamment Robin. Trêve de gentillesse.

"Je ne pensais pas vous intéresser, vus les regards que vous m'aviez lancé tout a l'heure... Vous et les autres...

-Nous accordons notre entière attention aux nouveaux... Surtout aussi mignons.

-J'ai le regret de vous informer que la plupart de ces informations ne vous concerne aucunement. Et que la visite m'a déjà été faite. Y compris les recoins les plus secrets."

Clarins avait perdu de sa superbe, mais ne fit gare aux mots, et afficha un sourire le plus séducteur possible.

Elle voulait absolument se le mettre dans la poche. Personne ne se refusait à elle. Ce n'est pas parce que son père a été muté du lycée qu'elle n'en était plus la reine. Elle allait l'avoir et tout écraser sur son passage.

"On a déjà pécho, bravo! Qui est l'heureuse élue?

-Encore une fois, cela ne vous regarde p-

-Moi."

Quatre paires d'yeux surpris fixèrent Robin.

"Je lui ai fait visiter la cité scolaire. Y compris les recoins les plus secrets avec lesquels tu es obsédée. Genre, celui où ta dignité s'est perdue, Clarins.

-Espèce de petite pute!" Sortit la déléguée, hors d'elle, sous les regards supporteurs de la classe et celui, moins aimable d'un coup, de la prof. De quel droit tu me parles, sale charogne!

-Mlle Clinique, nous allons chez M. Portgas. La prochaine fois que vous avez des propos aussi outrageux, ce sera chez M. Loisel.

-Mais c'est injuste madame! Robin l'a cherché aussi!

-Vous me prenez pour une imbécile? Ce genre de propos ne passent plus. On a changé de directeur, votre père est parti je vous rappelle. Le sujet de votre colle portera sur pourquoi le travail sexuel ne doit pas être une insulte."

La prof l'accompagna hors de la salle, les deux subordonnées regardant bizarrement Robin avant de s'enlever de leur champ de vision.

"De toute façon Nico, tu serais rien sans Monkey D., oublie pas ta place de chienne!" entendit-on du couloir, suivi des réprimandes de la prof.

La classe reprit son activité première après un silence, des murmures se faisant entendre. Brook se tient coi, et se tourna doucement vers Robin.

"Eh bien, yohoho.

-Tu peux le dire. Elle cherchait déjà mais là...

-Elle a l'air fort aimable!

-Mmh mmh.

-... Robin, elle t'embête, elle et ses copines?

-... J'étais leur souffre douleur pendant le collège, elles adoraient balancer de sale rumeurs, me frapper, elles m'ont même rackettée, et j'étais seule... Puis Il y a deux ans, le jour de la rentrée en seconde, j'ai rencontré une bande de zigotos qui était dans ma classe, le soir même, elles avaient recommencées. Ce qu'elle ne savaient pas... C'était que la bande de zigotos nous avait suivies. Luffy est intervenu. Il leur a vraiment fait très très peur. Il a failli être viré par l'ancien directeur mais les profs ont tenus bon, vu que Clarins n'était pas comme ça qu'avec moi...

-C'est tellement le genre de Luffy. Je l'ai senti, tout a l'heure. Il dégage une aura. Il a l'air d'apprécier ce qui est juste.

-Il m'a un peu forcé la main, continua Robin, les yeux dans le vague, se remémorant. Mais au final, je me suis intégré dans leur monde à eux..." Elle s'étira comme un chat puis se retourna brusquement vers Brook. "Désolée, je dois t'embêter avec mes histoires ! De plus, dès les premières heures, comme ça...

-Non, du tout. En fait, ça ne m'étonnes pas d'elles. J'ai connu les mêmes, en version masculine cependant.

-Ah ?

-On va dire que la coupe afro n'est plus vraiment à la mode ! Ria Brook. Et aussi que le violon, c'est pour les filles. Apparemment.

-Pour si peu...

-En tout cas, c'est assez pour eux. Et... Ça nous fait un point en commun. Un peu triste mais bon, sourit le métisse. Je te remercie de t'être confié à moi, Robin."

Ils reprirent tranquillement leur rédaction.

.

.

.

Luffy était en colère à la sortie. Très en colère.

Les événements circulent très vite. Il a juste suffi de la pause de l'après midi pour que ça se répande comme une traînée de poudre. Clarins a insulté Robin. Et pire, Nico l'a rembarré!

"Elle a décidément pas compris!

-Luffy, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle a été sévèrement punie. Un mois en retenue ce n'est pas rien.

-Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle te fasse du mal. Ni à toi, ni à Brook, lui répondit-il, d'une toute petite voix.

-Luffy, on est ensemble dans cette classe. Et y a toi, et tout le monde."

Zoro avait l'air sombre. Sanji aussi.

"On a déjà eu affaire à elle, en plus.

-Ouais, renchérit Chopper, quand elle a commencé à... Euh...

-A raconté à tout le monde que j'étais amoureux de Zoro, murmura Sanji, le regard fuyant.

-Heureusement, on sait que c'est faux, comme la moitié de ce que cette vipère raconte, hein, sourcil en vrille!

-Ah ah, ouais...

-Quelle motivation dans la voix, on y croirait presque!" Taquina Nami, sans que personne ne remarque l'ombre dans le regard de Zoro, qui est passée, furtivement.

Robin, elle, observait. Il faudrait qu'ils se décident eux aussi.

Elle leva la main et salua ses camarades, qui lui répondirent en cœur, lorsqu'elle vit son bus à l'arrêt. Elle se dirigea vers le bus, slalomant dans la foule, entendant au loin un "YO HO HO" sonore...

En fait, pas si sonore... Vu qu'elle remarqua dans la vitre du bus que le propriétaire du rire était derrière elle.

-...Brook ? T'es pas obligé de me suivre tout le temps tu sais !

-Hin hin. C'est mon bus. Le tien aussi j'imagine?

-Sans blague ? J'habite derrière le lycée professionnel !

-500 mètres nous séparent... A peine! Je suis du côté de la gendarmerie!"

Ils s'assirent tout les deux et, pendant que le véhicule se mit en branle, s'installa un léger silence gêné. Robin regarda par la fenêtre, un peu ratatinée pour laisser de la place aux jambes de Brook.

Elle remarqua avec curiosité qu'il avait mis de la musique, l'application montrant les têtes du groupe de Poitiers dont elle avait reconnu le logo plus tôt, sur le sac de Brook.

"Tu connais? Lui demanda-t-il, enlevant un écouteur.

-UnCut, non?

-Ouais. Tu veux écouter avec moi?"

Elle saisit l'oreillette et se la mit, la voix chaude du chanteur lui emplissant la moitié de son espace auditif, et reconnut très vite la chanson, parlant d'un amoureux des yeux bleus. Elle se cala confortablement, son épaule frottant celle du musicien, murmurant l'air lorsque soudain, au moment du refrain, ils se regardèrent, sourirent et se mirent à chanter très faux le refrain, surprenant les élèves autour d'eux.

Ils descendirent au bout de quelques minutes, des minutes trop courtes. Robin l'accompagna jusque chez lui, avant de repartir chez elle.

Le soir même, elle téléchargea l'album entier que Brook lui avait fait découvrir.

Cet album berça la plupart de ses nuits à partir de ce moment-là.

.

.

.

Décembre.

Plusieurs mois ont passés suite à l'arrivée de Brook, qui s'est intégré au groupe des Mugis. Aucun incident n'est arrivé suite à l'altercation avec Clarins, qui fulminait de voir que le nouveau préférait la compagnie de Robin à la sienne.

Elle n'osait cependant intervenir, car le lendemain, Luffy lui a "gentiment" fait savoir que le harcèlement n'était plus cautionné désormais au sein de la cité scolaire, et qu'elle n'aurait aucun traitement de faveur de par sa position de fille de l'ancien directeur.

Donc, tranquillement, put se construire une amitié très proche entre le musicien et la mise à l'écart.

En ce froid jour, éclairé par un soleil aussi éclatant que le jour de la rentrée cependant, les élèves de terminale, toutes catégories confondues, s'étaient retrouvés dans une immense salle, à l'assaut de leur premier baccalauréat blanc de l'année. Le silence régnait, sur les tables espacées de 30 centimètres environ, les élèves penchés sur leurs sujets de bac blanc, leurs cerveaux chauffés à bloc, réfléchissaient, gribouillant sur les brouillons, ou leur regards perdus se baladaient dans l'immensité bleue que l'on voyait par la fenêtre.

Les ES et les S occupaient la grande majorité de la salle, les L occupant les rangées du fond. Luffy se tortillait sur sa chaise, derrière lui, Zoro et Sanji écrivaient à une vitesse folle. Nami et Franky s'échangeaient des regards exaspérés sur leur sujet de ES, tandis que Chopper et Usopp paniquaient complètement.

Brook écrivait calmement, sa jambe tressautant sous sa table, le talon de sa New Rock faisant un chuintement à chaque choc sur le revêtement de la salle.

Robin, elle, fixait la nuque de son comparse. Il restait une heure et demi environ avant la fin des quatre heures réglementaires, et elle ne savait que faire. Sa dissertation était proprement alignée au rebord de la table, ses brouillons sagement pliés devant elle.

Elle leva la main, et Ace, qui surveillait les épreuves (et son petit frère par la même occasion), vint à sa rencontre. Après quelques murmures, il lui donna du brouillon, afin qu'elle puisse dessiner tranquillement. Marco entra discrètement, et vint à la rencontre d'Ace, lui saisissant le poignet tout doucement, et lui dit qu'il pouvait partir, sans remarquer que le jeune homme brun avalait avec difficulté sa salive. Robin sourit. C'était mignon.

Ace abaissa son éternel chapeau orange pour masquer sa subite rougeur, et bafouilla un merci à l'adresse de son supérieur, avant de sortir assez précipitamment, saisissant son manteau au passage.

Robin se remit à rêver, observant nonchalamment la nuque de Brook, le cœur battant, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

Puis, elle se mit à dessiner.

Au bout de quelques minutes, naquit sur le papier, une grand silhouette, un visage fin et élégant, zébré par une petite cicatrice, couvert par des lunettes fumées. Un t-shirt de Rings of Saturn, un pantalon noir, des New Rock. Et un violon.

Quand elle leva son regard, pour apprécier le modèle, elle saisit son œil rieur qui la regardait.

Le temps s'arrêta brusquement.

Elle se sentit rougir. Énormément rougir. Heureusement, Brook avait retourné sa tête.

_Il n'a quand même pas essayé de... M'observer?_

_Nan nan nan, on arrête les conneries, il voulait juste savoir si j'avais fini._

D'un mouvement synchrone, Clarins et ses sbires se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers Marco. Clarins balança sa fiche sans grâce sur le bureau et sortit.

"Il est déjà 11h30 ? murmura-t-il, à l'attention des deux jeunes filles.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Ceux qui on finit peuvent d'ors et déjà sortir! Les autres, il vous reste une heure", annonça-t-il.

Ceux qui n'avaient toujours pas commencé à écrire leur commentaire paniquèrent un peu, et commencèrent à noircir leur feuille, tandis que d'autres relisaient attentivement leurs questions, essayant de paraphraser.

Robin, elle, risqua de nouveau un regard vers Brook. Elle n'arriva pas à détacher son regard de sa nuque, qu'elle n'avait jamais observé autant auparavant, ainsi que ses cheveux, qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué aussi noirs, aussi lustrés, et qui avaient l'air aussi doux que des pétales de coquelicots.

Le jeune homme, se sentant observé, rejeta un regard par derrière son épaule, ce qui rendit Robin encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était.

Elle décampa, sans remarquer les rougeurs qui avaient colorées les joues du métisse, qui eut juste le temps de cacher un portrait gribouillé de son amie.

Dehors, Robin s'insulta d'imbécile.

"Ne te traites pas ainsi."

Ace la regardait, une cigarette mentholée au coin de la bouche, sous le préau.

"Ace, on a pas le droit de fumer dans l'enceinte de la cité scolaire.

-Bah, il me fallait au moins ça.

-... Tu comptes lui dire quand à Marco?"

Ace faillit s'étrangler avec la fumée.

"Robin, enfin, t'as de ces idées... puis c'est pas tes oignons", ronchonna-t-il.

Elle allait répliquer lorsque deux tornades, l'une blonde, l'autre verte, surgirent du couloir, un air soulagé collé sur le visage. Ils riaient, enfin libres. Zoro avisa Robin, tandis que le cuistot s'alluma une cigarette, en dépit lui aussi du règlement.

"Hé bien Robin ? Tu ne te sens plus ? T'enfuir comme ça de la salle, toute rouge...

-Vous avez remarqués?

-Tout le monde a vu, Robin. D'ailleurs, tiens, lui répondit-il en lui tendant son dessin, qui fut oublié sur la table d'examen. Rassures-toi, personne ne l'a vu. Et tu nous avait caché ton don.

-Il est magnifique Robin, continua Sanji. A l'image de ta beauté!"

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Zoro, qui se ferma instantanément. Sanji ne sembla pas remarquer le changement brusque de son camarade. Zoro les dépassa vers la sortie, traversant la cour, sans un regard en arrière. Sanji ne remarqua rien. Robin revient alors à ce dernier, qui n'arrêtait pas de déblatérer des choses, serrant doucement le dessin contre elle.

"Hé bien, Robin d'amour, pourrais-tu au moins me dire ce qui provoque ton trouble, à part l'amour pur et éternel que je te porte pour toujours et à jamais ?

-C'est encore un peu tôt... Je dois y réfléchir plus posément.

-Ce n'est pas rien. Il est vraiment beau. Je pense que tu... Aimes bien Brook."

-Nous verrons."

Robin suivit les traces de Zoro, tandis que le blond remarqua enfin l'absence de son adversaire.

"Bah... Où est la tronche d'algue?

-Parti.

-Ben, pourquoi?

-Cook-san... Tu devrais faire attention, certains de tes propos peuvent rendre jaloux Zoro!"

Sanji en fit tomber sa cigarette, tandis que Robin riait, un joli rire cristallin, tout en partant vers l'abri de bus.

Le parvis de la cité scolaire était vide. Zoro avait bel et bien décampé.

_Faudrait VRAIMENT qu'ils se décident eux deux._

Elle marcha jusqu'à l'abri de bus, et se posa tranquille sur un banc. Pensive, elle observa le dessin. Ça lui faisait bizarre. Étrange. Elle se questionnait.

C'est vrai qu'elle s'était rapproché énormément de Brook, mais normal, ils sont amis, non?

Et... Bon. Il est vrai qu'elle passait énormément de temps avec lui, qu'ils se faisaient des sorties entre eux, sans le reste du groupe, puis aussi ils se parlaient énormément, en dehors, là aussi, du groupe Messenger des Mugis, et que c'est vrai qu'elle adorait lorsqu'il lui partageait ses dernières trouvailles en musique, et aussi qu'il soit le premier à la saluer avec un petit texto le matin. Elle appréciait tout les trajets en bus, le matin et le soir, à chanter faux et à s'inventer des histoires loufoques. Sans compter les projets de classe, le TPE, et les pauses à deux, où il jouait du violon et elle lisait, ou quand ils se retrouvaient certains dimanches dans un square, lui à fumer des gitanes, pendant qu'il lui quémandait la lecture d'un mythe égyptien.

_Putain de merde._

_Putain de bordel de dieu de merde._

Robin souffla, mais se remit à paniquer en sentant une vibration dans sa veste en jean.

C'était Brook.

**De : Brook-san**

**Salut ma petite Robinette. Je vois que t'es parti très vite, j'ai oublié de te dire, ne m'attends pas! J'ai quelque chose de prévu avant de rentrer ce midi, ma maman viendra me chercher. Bisous chat.**

Son cœur rata un battement. Quelque chose?

_Ouais, plutôt quelqu'un._

"Mais à quoi tu penses sans déconner..." Se dit elle, à voix basse.

Elle avait chaud et froid, la douche écossaise. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Vraiment. Ni à elle, ni à rien.

**A : Brook-san**

**Avec qui ? Une de tes nombreuses conquêtes ? **

Robin se sentit soudain tendue, suite à ce qu'elle avait écrit comme une simple blague, subissant encore le phénomène de la douche écossaise. Elle était perdue.

Le portable vibra. Elle avait peur de la réponse. Elle avait peur d'un putain de texto. C'est estomaquée qu'elle fit glisser son doigt sur le tactile.

Elle comprenait plus rien.

**De : Brook-san**

**Hé hé, tu le sauras demain...**

_Non..._

Son cœur s'emballait, sa vision se teintant de points noirs, comme si elle avait trop couru, ses mains, devenues moites, tremblaient dans l'air froid.

_Putain, quelle conne._

Elle le vit au loin, lui et sa grande silhouette dégingandée, sortir et s'engouffrer dans une rue.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Robin ne réfléchit pas une seconde. Elle envoya vite un sms à sa mère, lui disant qu'elle rentrerait plutôt en début d'après midi, qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire. Elle n'attendit plus le bus. Muée par une crainte soudaine et sourde, elle attrapa son sac et se mit à suivre Brook discrètement.

_Je devrais pas. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires._

_Tu as envie de savoir, au fond. Alors fonce._

_Comment ça a pu arriver?_

_Aucune idée. Allons y._

Elle n'entendit pas Luffy qui, sorti, l'appelait au loin, ni Nami qui surenchérit, elle ne fit pas attention aux voitures, au froid, à la neige qui commençait à tomber, le ciel s'étant subitement couvert pendant ces quelques minutes. Elle avait la peur au ventre. Pourquoi?

Brook avançait vite avec ses grandes jambes, heureusement, elle avait de bons yeux, et savait être discrète.

Brook arriva enfin à sa destination. Une jeune femme était là. Brune, avec des lunettes rouges. Elle avait un regard incertain. Puis, elle vit Brook, son visage s'illumina, et elle se mit à pleurer. De joie. Indubitablement.

Brook se pencha et la prit vivement dans ses bras. La serrant.

De là où était Robin, elle aurait pu croire... Qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Elle pila. Elle était debout dans le froid, ne réagissant plus. Les nuages de vapeur s'élevaient irrégulièrement de sa bouche, tandis que ses larmes brûlaient ses joues glacées.

_Putain._

_._

_._

_._

La semaine suivante fut celle d'avant les vacances. Il régnait une bonne ambiance dans la cité scolaire. Les élèves, de la sixième à la terminale, même au BTS, faisaient régner une atmosphère de bonne humeur. Les classes étaient remplacées par des séances de cinéma ou de jeux de société improvisés. Les surveillants montaient des spectacles miniature dans la salle d'étude. Même Marco se laissait attraper par la fièvre de la fête, laissant deux filles de quatrième décorer les bureaux gris et froids de l'administration.

Tout était empli de fête, tout le monde respirait la joie de Noël et la joie de vivre.

Sauf une personne.

Robin.

Depuis la scène du mercredi de la semaine précédente, elle évitait soigneusement Brook et son groupe d'amis, surtout lorsqu'elle eut remarqué que la jeune femme que Brook avait embrassé fut venue dans le groupe. Heureusement, ils ne la dérangeait pas.

Sauf aujourd'hui, où Luffy, décidément trop inquiet, avait décidé d'attendre Robin et de manger avec elle, seul, avec comme bonne excuse qu'il voulait rester jusqu'à une heure afin d'avoir une portion supplémentaire de frites et manger avec Ace et Marco, au détriment de son prof d'histoire.

Il blablatait et gesticulait, comme à son habitude, sous le regard exaspéré de son frère, Marco, et des autres surveillants, qui venaient enfin manger après leur service, essayant d'attirer l'attention de la brune qui poussait ses frites sur le bord de son assiette. Ace alimentait la discussion avec lui, à propos d'une soirée qu'il pensait organiser pendant les vacances.

"... Oï Robin ? Tu m'entends ? Robin? Robin? ROBIN? ROBINET? ROBINETTEUUUUH?

-Hein ? Oh, pardon... Tu peux répéter Luffy ?"

Le brun fit une moue adorable, les joues gonflées, un peu gavé qu'elle ne l'ait même pas écouté.

"Je disais que mon grand père partait avec son pote Akainu à Chamonix pour Noël, et qu'il me laissait la maison pendant les vacances, et que si je voulais faire Noël avec tout le monde, ben je pouvais, alors je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir ?!

-Oui... Répondit vaguement la brune avant de continuer à triturer sa nourriture, ce qui interpella un des membres du trio d'Ace, Satch, qui se doutait de quelque chose...

-Et toi Ace, t'invite qui ? Demanda le petit brun.

-Bah, Satch, Marshall et Izou...

-Et moi?" Demanda Marco, faussement offusqué, ce qui déclencha des rires, surtout quand Ace se mit à rougir fortement et commença à ronchonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

Robin soupira, se leva, donna sans rien dire son assiette à Luffy qui ne comprit pas dans un premier temps (c'est des FRITES! DES FRITES ! Vous vous rendez compte...) avant de se les disputer avec son frère.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller Marshall.

"Robin, tu devrais manger.

-Pas faim."

Elle prit son sac en épaule et quitta le self sans rien dire. Marco, Izou et Satch fixèrent la porte d'où elle était sortie, Ace et Luffy s'interrompirent aussi quand ils virent qu'elle était partie.

"Luffy, commença Ace, il y a un problème. Avec Robin. C'est la première fois que je la vois dans un état pareil.

-Bah elle ne traîne plus trop avec nous depuis mercredi dernier, et je voulais lui arracher les vers du nez...

-Je vais voir, répondit Satch. Je vais m'en occuper. Comme j'suis assez neutre, peut être qu'elle souhaitera m'en parler. Ça a peut être à voir avec quelqu'un de ton groupe de potes."

La banane se leva et suivit Robin, qui grimpait quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Après le deuxième, cela ne fit aucun doute pour Satch, elle n'allait pas en cours, mais directement au troisième étage.

Comme c'était un lieu reculé, où il n'y avait que peu cours, il commença à s'inquiéter pour de vrai.

Le troisième étage du collège était connu pour être un lieu de rendez vous, et pas que. La plupart des lycéens y exploraient tranquillement les plaisirs du corps, pour d'autres, c'était un lieu ou s'adonner à des activités illicites.

Le troisième étage était aussi connu pour être un endroit où on pouvait être en paix, pour peu qu'on ne tombait pas sur le gang de racailles qui s'était formé durant l'année, que l'on surnommait les Corsaires. Et c'est ce qui inquiétait Satch. Ces terminales, très peu recommandables, terrorisaient les plus petits, et n'avaient pas très bonne réputation. Lui et les autres surveillants les soupçonnaient de revendre de la drogue, de racketter les étudiants, et pire, leur chef, Doflamingo, était une espèce de sale pervers manipulateur, s'amusant aux dépens de plusieurs jeunes femmes, mais ils n'ont jamais pu avoir de preuves solide leur permettant de les renvoyer définitivement.

Satch le sentait mal. Discrètement, il se cacha. Robin était assise sur un rebord de fenêtre. Il pleuvait. Elle semblait attendre.

Les craintes de Satch se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit Doflamingo, habillé comme si il était en vacances d'été, son regard malsain biaiseux couvert par des lunettes étranges, ses cheveux blond fin ébouriffés coupant avec son boa à plumes rose, sortir de l'ombre d'une salle laboratoire désaffectée.

Robin n'osait pas lever les yeux. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait là. Pourquoi elle a accepté d'être là.

Clarins l'avait trouvée, l'autre jour. Elle lui avait filé le numéro de Doflamingo, lui disant qu'il pourrait l'aider. A oublier, apparemment. Mais elle avait peur. Peut être Clarins était sincère et voulait vraiment l'aider.

_Il a de quoi te faire oublier les malheurs. Moi aussi j'ai eu le cœur brisé, même si je sais que je passe pour la plupart du temps pour une garce. Je ne t'aime pas, toi non plus. Mais ça te ferait du bien. Cependant, n'accepte pas toutes ses propositions. Crois moi, soit prudente._

Qu'est ce qu'elle risquait de perdre?

Doflamingo avait été très gentil pendant leurs textos. Il lui avait proposé rien de très grave, juste discuter, ce que Robin avait accepté, se souvenant de l'avertissement de Clarins.

Durant le week end, il a commencé à être, comment dire, très gentil. Très romantique. Il lui a dit qu'elle lui plaisait depuis longtemps, mais qu'il n'osait pas l'approcher. Qu'il rêvait d'elle. Il s'excusait à chaque fois, comme une petite chose fragile. Laissant paraître un semblant de sentiment. _Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour qui que ce soit. Je te le jure. _

Elle eut un peu peur lorsqu'il lui avait avoué le samedi soir, sous couvert d'alcool, qu'il avait envie d'elle. Qu'il se damnerait pour lui faire l'amour. Qu'il lui ferait oublier Brook.

Le lendemain, il s'est excusé, mais n'eut cesse de faire des allusions. Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. Mais elle même en était pas sûre.

Il a décroché un premier rencard. Elle flippait. Elle aurait pas du accepter. Elle sentait qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

Bon. Elle ne peut plus reculer à présent. Elle le vit se diriger vers elle.

Il était impressionnant de près. Mais pas comme elle l'espérait.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle, lui sourit, et sortit d'une de ses poches du tabac, un bout de carton, et une petite pochette plastique contenant de petites fleurs vertes, à l'aspect fané, qu'il s'empressa de rouler.

Robin se tient, interdite, regardant les doigts fins rouler un joint.

"Je suis heureux de te voir, seul, en tête à tête.

-Moi aussi...

Satch capta très vite le regard baissé de Robin et son air peu assuré.

Ainsi que l'ajout subtil d'une substance par le blond dans le simple dragon.

Il tenait enfin ce sale vicelard. Mais seul, il ne pouvait rien faire.

C'est impuissant qu'il vit alors Doflamingo allumer la cigarette noire, et la passer à Robin, sans y toucher. Il décida d'agir et décampa discrètement, descendant au rez-de-chaussée le plus rapidement possible.

.

.

.

Ace regarda son portable vibrer sur la table. Il était avec le groupe de son frère, et ce fut ce dernier qui saisit son portable.

"Luffy, rend moi le bouzin.

-Non, shishishi~

-Luffy, arrête de faire le con avec!

-Brook, attrape!"

La jeune fille que Brook avait ramenée dans leur groupe eut de meilleurs réflexes. Elle tendit le téléphone à ce dernier.

"On va faire comme si tu l'avais attrapé! Ria-t-elle.

-Merci petit chat.

-Tout va bien? Demanda la jeune femme. Tu es inquiet?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... A propos de Robin.

-Moh. Nous irons lui parler après, histoire de voire ce qui ne va pas. Ça me rend triste de te voir comme ça...et ton amie aussi! Puis je veux la rencontrer!

-Brook, tu peux me lire le message s'il te plaît? Demanda Ace. J'ai la flemme de lire, et de toute façon, Luffy va le reprendre après pour faire le singe et tous nous photographier en dessous pour son étude des trous de nez...

-Mais avec plaisir!"

A ce moment là, Satch surgit, essoufflé, dans la salle.

"Ace... Faut aller au troisième.

-Beh, ça va? Qu'est ce qui se p-

-Doflamingo. Il est avec Robin."

Personne n'eut le temps de bouger que Brook, pâle, lâcha le téléphone, partit en courant, la nouvelle, ne comprenant rien, hurlant son nom avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

Il sentait qu'il devait y aller. Il suit son instinct.

Ace comprit très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas , à voir la tête de Satch. Il bondit, envoya un sms rapide aux autres surveillants et à Marco, les informant de la situation, et s'élança, sous l'air ahuri du reste des Mugiwaras.

.

.

.

**NDLA: ce passage peut choquer les plus sensibles (attouchements, langage violent, mention de viol, drogues). Ce passage est certes court mais si vous ne vous sentez pas, scrollez jusqu'à la prochaine phrase en gras.**

Robin ne se sentait pas bien.

Doflamingo l'observait, le joint en main. Puis, il passa un bras sur ses épaules, faisant mine de s'inquiéter.

"Ça va bébé?

-Je crois que... C'est trop fort...

-Un peu comme mon amour pour toi."

Elle n'eut pas la force de répliquer, elle se sentait molle, trop molle. Elle s'affaissa contre le mur, suivie par Doflamingo, qui la cala contre lui. Il lui embrassa le front, sa main caressant l'épaule de la brune, sa main descendant sur la naissance de sa gorge. Sa bouche glissait sur la joue, puis le cou de Robin.

Elle avait peur. Elle n'arrivait pas à réagir.

"J'ai envie de toi, Robin...

-Je veux pas..."

Mimant d'être offusqué, le blond se redressa.

"Tu veux pas me faire plaisir? Demanda-t-il, geignant.

-Je me sens pas bien et-

-Tu te sentiras mieux après. Tu veux oublier Brook oui ou non?

-Je-

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais. Peut être me suis je trompé. T'es comme Clarins, et les autres.

-Non mais...

-Alors t'as aucune raison de ne pas le faire." Cracha-t-il d'un air méchant.

Robin pleurait à présent. Elle se sentait stupide. Et Doflamingo était bien différent de par ses messages.

"Arrête de chialer, ça me saoule putain. Vous les gonzesses, et vos hésitations là...

-J'ai peur, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix."

Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, la cigarette tomba de sa main, elle avait des nausées, des points noirs emplissait sa vision.

Et avec ce bordel dans sa tête, elle arrivait quand même à penser à Brook.

"Peur de quoi? D'avoir mal? C'est normal, surtout à la première fois. Allez, dit il d'un air plus doux, ça va aller. Tu vas voir. Je prendrais soin de toi, lui susurra-t-il tout en posant fermement une main sur un de ses seins, tandis que l'autre rentrait sans douceur dans le pantalon.

-MOI AUSSI SI TU LUI FOUS PAS LA PAIX, ESPÈCE DE RACLURE!"

Brook avait hurlé, le temps s'arrêta. La tête de Doflamingo rencontra brusquement un mur, son sang aspergeant le jean de la pauvre Robin, qui sentit son emprise se défaire. Ce ne fut pas Brook qui avait frappé le blond, mais, à sa grande surprise, la jeune fille de l'autre soir. Elle se frottait la main, balançant une bordée de jurons biens sentis, pendant que le blond geignait à la mort.

L'ignorant, et se reprenant, elle s'accroupit au niveau de Robin. Fatale erreur, elle croisa ses yeux, emplis d'inquiétude, d'innocence.

Elle, qui redoutait ce moment, qui pensait la haïr... Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Elle était perdue.

"Tu vas bien? Il ne t'as rien fait? Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout vu, Brook aussi, on va t'aider!

-Je..."

Brook l'observait en retrait, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle se sentait tellement coupable.

"Tashigi, je te laisses t'en occuper. Je vais chercher les surveillants, dit-il, ramassant la cigarette noire au sol.

-Bien sûr, sans souci!"

Robin leva faiblement la main, avant que ses nausées la reprirent de plus belle.

"Bouge pas, ça va aller. Tu es en train de faire une page blanche, il faut que tu restes calme. Si tu veux vomir, fais le."

Tashigi ouvrit la fenêtre, ce qui fit ravoir un peu de couleurs à la jeune femme allongée. Ce fut sans compter sur le retour de flamme de Doflamingo.

"ESPÈCE DE SALOPE! Hurla le blond, se tenant son nez cassé.

-Ah, ça s'fait pas de dire des gros mots comme ça monsieur."

Robin et Doflamingo ne dirent plus rien, choqués de cette réplique, l'une parce qu'elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, l'autre parce que jamais on avait été aussi insolent à son encontre.

"JE VAIS T'ENCULER PUTAIN! JE VAIS T'ÉVISCÉRER, ET TE VIOLER LES ENTRAILLES COMME LA SALOPE QUE TU ES!"

Il n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'elle lui sauta dessus, feulant comme un tigre, toutes griffes dehors. Ils roulèrent à terre, et elle commença à le bastonner agilement, jusqu'à l'arrivée des surveillants qui furent bien obligés de les séparer, et de les emmener au bureau du principal.

.

.

.

A la sortie du bureau de M. Whitebeard, les parents de Doflamingo, accompagnés d'autres parents, ainsi que la mère de Robin, Olvia, l'attendaient de pied ferme. La mère ne put se retenir et le gifla, son père avait un air grave, accentué par sa cicatrice horizontale, lui couvrant le visage. Il ignora cependant son fils et se tourna vers Robin, Clarins, ainsi que deux autres jeunes filles, qui n'avaient même pas 15 ans, et qui ont été convoquées, au fur et à mesure que ce qu'avait fait Doflamingo était dévoilé.

"Mesdemoiselles, je ne saurait réparer les torts de mon fils. Mes excuses et celle de ma femme ne sauraient suffire à faire oublier ce qu'il a fait. Sachez que vous êtes absolument dans vos droits pour le poursuivre. Mon fils, étant majeur, se débrouillera de lui même pour sa défense au tribunal, et n'aura aucunement notre soutien.

-Si il y a quoi que ce soit que nous pouvons faire, continua la mère, furieuse et triste en même temps, informez nous en. Et ne doutez pas de vous, nous vous croyons."

Difficile de ne pas les croire, lorsque les échanges sur internet, sur plusieurs applications, ainsi que la substance ajoutée, une forme solide de GHB, ont été révélés par le jeune homme, qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la gravité des faits.

Doflamingo, mortifié, lança un bref regard noir à son paternel, qui le lui rendit au centuple.

"Il faut croire que le précédent directeur était bien laxiste pour te laisser agir ainsi. Nous ne t'avons pas éduqué comme ça. C'est une honte.

-Elles étaient consentantes, papa.

-Consentantes? Te fous pas de ma gueule."

**Ndla: fin du passage à caractère sensible.**

Les parents et Doflamingo furent reçus ensemble, avec tout les autres parents, et il fut décidé, qu'au vu de la gravité des faits, il serait exclu définitivement de la cité scolaire, sans passer par un conseil de discipline. Les parents confirmèrent qu'ils le poursuivaient en justice.

Doflamingo était pâle en partant.

Ses amis Corsaires assistèrent, silencieux, à son départ. Il les interpella du regard, suppliant silencieusement de l'aider. Ils lui tournèrent le dos.

Ace et Marco furent soulagés. C'était indescriptible.

Les corsaires ayant perdus leur chef, leurs actions seraient dorénavant moins importantes. Cela se confirma dans les semaines qui suivirent l'événement.

Robin, après être allée se reposer à l'infirmerie, était passée elle aussi par le bureau de M. Whitebeard. Après une demi heure, elle se dirigea en dehors des bureaux administratifs, puis du hall du collège, vers la cour et le lycée, désert en cette heure de cours. Elle put apercevoir au premier étage, en des salles séparées, la tête de ses camarades, surtout Luffy qui gigotait, retenu tant bien que mal par Zoro et Sanji, dans leur salle de Maths, pendant que le prof lui hurlait dessus, étouffé par le double vitrage. En classe de ES, Nami, Usopp et Franky lui firent un signe de la main.

Mais point d'afro dans la salle de philosophie du premier étage.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte du bas et se dirigeait vers elle, l'air fermé. Lorsqu'il fut plus près, Robin vit qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Il pila à un mètre d'elle, leurs deux souffles froids se mélangeant dans l'atmosphère. Aucun n'osait faire le premier pas ou dire quelque chose.

Ce fut le grand homme qui rompit le silence.

"J'ai un tas de questions, et une énorme inquiétude. Et je crois que ça peut se résumer qu'à un mot.

-...

-Pourquoi, Robin? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? Pourquoi t'être éloignée ainsi? Tu te rends pas compte du mal que ça m'a fait."

_Du mal que ça LUI a fait. Il parlait de lui, pas du groupe._

_Enfin, n'en espère pas trop. Après ce qui s'est passé._

"Je pensais qu'on était amis et... Et que... Merde. Robin."

Il allait se détourner lorsqu'elle le saisit, le serrant fort contre elle, respirant à plein poumons son odeur, un parfum de musc mélangé à l'odeur du tabac froid et du cuir. Serrée contre lui, elle le sentit trembler et renifler. Il pleurait tout en la serrant.

"Plus jamais tu ne fais ça, ce genre de plans foireux. Je me le serais jamais pardonné si il te serait arrivé quelque chose de plus grave. Promets moi de plus recommencer."

Il la berçait presque. Elle se sentait bien.

"Euh, Brook?"

Robin se crispa, reconnaissant la voix de sa sauveuse. A regret, elle se sépara du corps fin et chaud.

"Désolée... Dit Robin à Tashigi. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées.

-Beh de quoi? C'est tout mignon! Vous avez tellement l'air de vous entendre avec Brook!

-Eh bien, je ne devrais peut être pas... C'est... Ton copain quoi."

A ces mots, Tashigi et Brook la regardèrent d'un air totalement ahuri.

"Attends, quoi?

-Ben, je vous ai vu l'autre jour vous câliner..."

Les deux autres se regardèrent, incompréhension totale dans leurs yeux, avant qu'une étincelle ne surgisse des méandres de leur cerveau.

"AH MAIS OUI! Brook, elle sait ptetre pas! Comme on ne l'a pas croisé avec tout tes amis!

-Oh merde c'est vrai. Tashigi est arrivée en ville récemment, en avance pour les vacances, et elle voulait me faire une surprise sauf qu'elle s'est perdue Mercredi dernier...

-Certes... Du coup tu vas avoir ton amoureuse ici c'est cool!

-C'est pas mon amoureuse, patate!

-Nan mais Brook, en même temps, on ne se ressemble pas! Je suis blanche comme un derrière et-

-Attendez, vous vous ressemblez pas?" Robin était encore plus perdue.

Brook lui reporta son attention, au bord du fou rire.

"Bah je suis un Lannister, mais je vais pas sortir avec ma sœur quand même!"

.

.

.

Robin s'éveilla doucement dans son lit, en ce matin du 24 décembre, l'esprit léger, ce depuis quelques jours. Avec un sourire immense, elle alluma son téléphone, et répondit au message de bonjour de Brook. Elle se sentait emplie de joie, rien qu'à la vue de ce simple petit message journalier, qui lui avait manqué pendant la dernière quinzaine de jours.

Ce soir, ils allaient tous passer le réveillon chez Luffy et Ace.

Ce soir, elle allait prendre son courage à deux mains. Elle en a discuté avec Tashigi, qui, le soir de la réconciliation, lui a envoyé un petit message, et l'a motivé, lui proposant même son aide.

Sa mère l'appela de la cuisine, pour le petit déjeuner. Elle dévala les marches et s'attabla, sous le rire de la femme aux fourneaux.

"Bonjour mon coeur, tu as bien dormi à ce que je vois?

-Oui,tellement bien!" répondit Robin, qui commença à se faire des tartines.

Sa mère, comme à son habitude, lisait un livre en cuisinant. Olvia Nico, archéologue de renom et maîtresse de conférence sur l'histoire sumérienne à l'université de Poitiers, une femme aux incroyables cheveux argent et aux yeux noirs sans fond, toujours vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon marron clair, s'assied à côté d'elle, l'embrassant sur le front, heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper pour une fois de sa petite fille, comme elle se plaît à l'appeler.

"Ta robe pour ce soir est étendue dans la buanderie, faudra juste lui passer un coup de fer.

-Merci beaucoup maman!" Projections de miettes, sur la table, Olivia sourit à sa fille, qui pouvait encore agir comme une enfant. Elle avait encore sorti son lourd livre sur les mythes égyptiens, elle allait finir par le savoir par coeur.

"Doucement, on dirait Luffy quand tu manges le matin!

-Bah, j'ai le même estomac que lui le matin, je le soupçonne de me l'avoir implanté...

-L'excuse! Nous savons pertinemment que c'est un cas à part! Bon, sinon, il y aura qui à cette fête?

-Y aura tout le monde, ainsi que Tashigi, la soeur de Brook, les surveillants et M. Loisel, qui est le meilleur ami du frère de Luffy!

-Oh, bah ça te changera pas du lycée hein..."

Robin termina vite son déjeuner, monta réviser un peu ses cours, et se prépara après son repas.

Olvia reçut dans son salon Zoro, Sanji et Brook, Zoro devant les emmener, fraîchement diplômé du permis de conduire.

Robin descendit enfin, drapée dans une robe plissée noire, maquillée comme Cléopâtre, saluant ses amis, Sanji qui fondait devant littéralement, tandis que sa mère se préparait pour aller chez sa sœur.

Après les dernières recommandations, mère et fille se séparent, la première couvant de son regard foncé Brook, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer Robin des yeux.

.

.

.

Cela faisait trois heures que la fête avait débuté, dans l'immense maison familiale des Monkey D.

Brook s'était isolé sur le balcon, afin d'avoir un peu de calme après les danses déchaînées, la musique à fond et l'alcool à flot. Même avec la porte fenêtre donnant sur l'étage, on entendait la musique qui était diffusée dans le salon, où les Mugiwaras, Ace, Marco et leurs collègues se déhanchaient, avec des hurlements et des rires.

Il se roula tranquillement une gitane, son briquet crépita, et il souffla lentement la fumée vers le ciel clair et étoilé.

La musique se fit un instant plus forte, tandis qu'une personne le rejoignait dans sa solitude.

Robin s'accouda près de lui, observant la fumée de Brook s'envoler. Elle lui souriait. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, elle essayait de capter son regard, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait soutenir longtemps les yeux charbonneux et bleus.

"Tu boudes, à rester dehors?

-Une petite pause de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal, hein ! Et puis t'as vu un peu, tout le monde s'est lâché, même Chopper est bourré, ça amplifie les comportements qui sont fatiguant...

-Tu te fiches de qui ahah, toi qui a vidé une bouteille de rhum à toi tout seul!

-C'est vrai." Répondit il en souriant.

Ils restèrent calmes dans le vent, emplis de bien être, sans rien dire, leurs épaules se touchant, jusqu'à ce que Luffy et Franky réclamèrent à grands coups de hurlement...

"UN SLOW ! UN SLOW BORDEL!"

Robin, au ralenti, se retourna.

_Ils n'ont pas osé._

Luffy, Tashigi et Nami lui sourirent innocemment, en la désignant elle, Brook, et en mimant des baisers langoureux et des embrassades.

_Ils ont osé._

Franky hurla un truc à propos de tripoter des nanas, il se fit immédiatement assommer par Tashigi, Sanji et Satch. Tout le monde riait et gueulait pour qu'Usopp le DJ mette un slow. Quelques notes de piano résonnèrent tandis que Franky saisit le micro.

"Ce soir, en exclu pour vous, élèves et surveillants de notre merveilleuse cité scolaire ,Franky va vous interpréter... J'ai encore rêvé d'elleuuuuh! Qui veut se lancer et emballer ce soiiiiiiiir!"

Un tonnerre de hurlements, d'applaudissements, ainsi qu'un Chopper volant accompagna cette annonce fortuite.

"Anh arrête, ça va faire pervers dans ta bouche ! Gueula Zoro, une chope de bière à la main, en train de rire grassement avec Marshall, Usopp et Izou. En plus cette chanson est trop culcul la praline, jamais je danserais dessus c'est mo-"

Sanji se planta devant lui. Ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu dans l'équation. Sanji semblait horriblement gêné, tandis que Nami le poussait très discrètement.

"Je... Euh...

-Sanji, tu déconnes.

-Euh, bah, non?"

Zoro roula des yeux, puis il saisit le regard plein de promesses de souffrances de Nami, qui lui intimait de le faire, d'une manière subtile.

Il se leva et, sans rien dire, prit la main du blond, tout les deux aussi rouges que des pivoines, sous les rires d'ivresse et les applaudissements.

Dehors, Brook et Robin n'osaient plus rien se dire. La voix qui se voulait suave du bleu se levait, leur arrachant un soupir et un sourire conjoint.

La jeune femme se mit à rêver, ses yeux glissant sur Brook. Elle n'osait rien dire, s'imaginant un scénario bien mièvre, où un certain musicien l'inviterais à danser, que la chaleur augmenterait, que leurs yeux se croiseraient et qu'enfin, ils-

"YO HO HO JE PRENDS LA PROCHAINE JE VEUX CHANTER DU DAVID GUETTA!

-WAH LE RELOU, C'EST DÉMODÉ, FOUS NOUS LA PAIX! Hurla Ace, qui gesticulait sur les genoux de Marco.

-REGARDEZ Y A ZORO ET SANJI QUI S'EMBRASSENT!

-OOOOOOOOOOOH!" Sanji et Zoro étaient rouges et très embarrassés, il n'y a rien eu du tout, juste une amorce qui n'a pas abouti.

Robin, elle, se sentit seule très vite. Tout était fade, et ce fut le retour de la douche écossaise.

Nami vint à elle pour lui demander si tout allait bien, et la réinviter à l'intérieur.

La brune suivit la flamme à l'intérieur, préparant les cadeaux avec Tashigi, attendant patiemment que Brook termine sa chanson, une envie débordante de le prendre dans ses bras à contrôler, exacerbée par l'alcool.

L'afro fendit la bataille de papier cadeau qui s'ensuivit alors, pour tendre à la brune un petit paquet enrubanné, enveloppé dans du papier de soie doré. S'y trouvait, à la joie de Robin, un livre avec de nouveaux contes à dévorer.

Elle, à son tour, tendit une enveloppe en kraft, où était dissimulé une version plus propre du dessin qu'elle avait fait pendant les épreuves blanches de bac. Brook était béat. Il leva ses yeux et rencontra ceux de la jeune femme, un remerciement silencieux au creux de ses prunelles.

La soirée continuait de battre son plein, mais petit à petit, les jeunes s'assoupirent. Ace et Luffy descendirent tout les matelas de la maison dans le salon, créant un dortoir géant.

Robin et Brook furent les derniers à se coucher, dans la marée humaine. Ils notèrent avec amusement que Ace et Marco n'étaient pas là, que Zoro et Sanji, entourés de Franky, Chopper et Tashigi, se serraient comme l'aurait fait une portée de chatons, à la différence que les adversaires de toujours étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre, et se sont endormis avec comme dernière image le visage d'un être qu'ils aimaient.

Il restait encore un matelas de libre, assez grand, où les retardataires s'installèrent.

Robin n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Et elle n'était apparemment pas seule vu que Brook s'agitait.

Elle réussit à se détendre, mais au dernier moment, une odeur de cuir, de cendres et de musc s'insinua dans ses narines, ainsi qu'une douce chaleur autour d'elle, quand Brook se colla à elle et s'endormit, son bras autour de sa taille, sa gorge calant sa tête.

Interdite, Robin ne bougea plus, mais laissa faire, surtout que Brook s'était endormi. Elle s'assoupit à son tour.

Cela faisait un moment qu'une de ses nuits n'a jamais été aussi calme.

.

.

.

La fin de l'hiver, le printemps, puis le début de l'été vinrent, formant un cycle complet d'une année scolaire bien remplie.

Il était tôt lorsque les élèves de terminale vinrent à la cité scolaire. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient que très peu dormi, d'autres étaient frais comme des gardons, agaçant le plus souvent les premiers.

Ace et Marco, les surveillants, certains professeurs étaient là. Dès que la masse des élèves se fut un peu assemblée, Marco se jucha sur un banc, quelques feuilles à la main.

"Dans quelques minutes débutera votre baccalauréat. Veuillez vous assembler, sortir votre convoc' et votre carte d'identité. On va vous appeler, vous allez vous diriger dans la salle qui est indiquée à la porte et qui est assignée à votre classe. Vous aurez une étiquette avec votre nom dans la salle. Les profs et les surveillants, pour prévenir toute tricherie, rentreront d'abord!"

A ces mots, les concernés pénétrèrent le bâtiment.

Robin tremblait dans le froid. Ça y est. Le moment de vérité est là.

Brook se tenait auprès d'elle, tapant du pied nerveusement. M. Kuzan, leur professeur de SVT de seconde, se glissa comme une panthère devant leur groupe, et les prévient que c'était lui qui les surveillerait, et rappelait les conséquences des tricheries à un examen.

Un à un, suite à l'appel des prénoms, les élèvent prirent place, leur trousse à découvert.

Robin et Brook, ironiquement, se retrouvèrent aux mêmes places que pour un bac blanc qui s'est passé il y a une éternité.

Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard, tandis que débuta l'épreuve.

.

.

.

Robin, légèrement vêtue, un livre à la main, le même, un sac en bandoulière à l'épaule, traversa le stade, à la sortie de sa dernière épreuve.

Une semaine s'était déroulée entre le début des épreuves et la dernière, qu'elle venait de finir, en ce mercredi de fin de Juin particulièrement brûlant.

Les épreuves étaient une torture, non seulement par les sujets, mais aussi à cause de Brook, qui envahissait la moindre de ses pensées.

Elle ne savait plus comment faire, depuis la soirée de Noël. Sur son bureau s'accumulaient les dessins, les lettres d'amour, les poèmes. Souvent, ils rejoignaient la corbeille. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle flippait de leur départ prochain à l'université, elle flippait de ces vacances. Elle de tout perdre, tout foutre en l'air.

Elle enviait Zoro et Sanji, puis Luffy et Tashigi, qui se sont mis ensemble récemment, qui avaient décidés d'emménager ensemble à la rentrée prochaine, et qui la poussait énormément à se déclarer aussi. Elle veut goûter à ça, à ce bonheur là.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'en vit pas l'objet de ses désirs s'approcher. Brook la surplomba de sa grande taille, son étui à violon dans une main, son sac dans l'autre.

"Cela faisait longtemps, pourtant, il me semblait que c'était hier."

Il s'écroula à côté d'elle, son épaule la frôlant, ses cheveux, qui avaient poussés, lui caressant la joue.

"Ouais. Déjà..., répondit vaguement la brune, arrachant des brins d'herbe, ne souhaitant pas gaffer ou l'ouvrir pour bégayer.

-T'es pas venue lors de barbecue vendredi..., continua Brook, se décalant doucement, légèrement, au point que la tête de Robin se trouvait sur son épaule, ne remarquant pas à quel point ça l'avait pétrifiée.

-Ah, oui, je suis désolée, révisions. Finit-elle par ânonner, d'un ton plat.

-Robin, on est tous en révisions, mais faut se détendre un peu de temps en temps... Et tu es très bizarre, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, qu'est ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas ?"

Elle fit un rictus, répondit vaguement un "Rien.", continue d'arracher l'herbe.

"... La suite te stresse?"

Elle hocha de la tête. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Encore plus lorsque Brook s'accroupit et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

"Tu as peur?"

Ça la stressait. Elle se sentait stupide. Tellement stupide. Encore plus lorsque Brook lui caressa doucement les bras. Qu'il remontait sur ses épaules. Que sa main droite continua sur son coup, puis sa joue, la forçant à redresser la tête.

Son cœur lui faisait mal, elle se sentait bizarre.

Elle avait peur de le perdre l'année prochaine. C'était une pensée stupide, car ils se verront quand même mais... Les larmes pointèrent.

Brook le remarqua, son regard se fit doux, et il amorça un câlin.

"Robin, parle-moi."

Heureusement, le klaxon de la voiture de sa mère se fit entendre. Robin, très vite, bouscula Brook qui lâcha un "YO HO HO" d'indignation, en larmes, et grimpa dans la voiture d'Olvia.

"Ma puce? Ça va?"

Robin ne répondit pas, Olvia vit Brook qui se remettait debout, complètement paumé, pendant qu'elle s'éloignait.

Le trajet fut silencieux jusqu'à la maison. Robin descendit de la voiture, grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre, et n'en sortit pas.

.

.

.

Brook, pensif, triturait sa saucisse.

La bande d'amis, pour fêter la fin des examens, avait organisé le soir même un barbecue. Luffy avait dressé une tante avec Zoro, Sanji et Chopper surveillaient la nourriture, Nami bronzait, tandis que Tashigi, Usopp et Franky profitaient à fond de la piscine.

La rousse s'étira comme un chat, avant de se lever et de s'asseoir auprès de Brook. Bien vite, Luffy se glissa de l'autre côté du fan de squelette. Il était temps de régler une bonne fois pour toute cette situation qui existait juste parce que leurs amis n'étaient pas doués.

"T'attends quoi pour aller la voir et nous la ramener, Brook? Attaqua Nami, de suite.

-Je ne veux pas la déranger...

-Tu la dérangeras pas, continua Luffy. Je pense que si elle nous évite, c'est qu'elle est tracassée. Et je pense, mais ça, ça fait très longtemps que Nami vous le dit, et à tous les deux, que vous devez parler.

-De quoi?

-De ce que tu ressens pour elle? Ça fait des mois que tu nous casses les pieds, asséna le jeune brun, ne se départissant pas de son sourire.

Brook se mit à rougir, sa jambe commença à s'agiter nerveusement, sans compter qu'il bafouillait très vite à la mention de son amie.

"Jenevoispasdequoituparlesvraimentlaissezlàetlaissezmoienpaixvousêteschi-

-ZORO, FAUT UTILISER LA MANIÈRE FORTE S'IL TE PLAIT!" Cria Nami sans prévenir.

Brook vit alors ses amis et sa sœur le regarder intensément, un air faussement innocent plaqué sur le visage.

Il n'eut le temps de rien comprendre qu'il quitta le sol, et finit sur une épaule musclée. Il se mit à jurer et à se débattre, mais Zoro ne sentait rien, et le balança avec grâce à l'arrière de sa voiture.

Luffy et Usopp pénétrèrent dans l'habitacle pour l'immobiliser, Sanji se glissa à l'avant après avoir fermé les portières. Tashigi, Franky et Chopper montèrent dans la Clio de la première, et les deux voitures roulèrent jusqu'à chez Robin.

.

.

.

La fenêtre était ouverte, et s'en échappait une douce musique. Robin devait se reposer. La voiture d'Olvia n'était pas là. Ils avaient le champ libre.

Brook était poussé à la porte par ses amis, qui l'encouragèrent.

Il ouvrit la porte, avança dans ce vestibule qu'il connaissait par coeur, prit l'escalier lustré.

D'habitude, il adorait venir ici, cette maison était plus apaisante pour lui que sa maison, où ses parents et sa sœur invitaient énormément de gens, où c'était la fête tout les soirs. Mais là, c'était juste stressant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de Robin, légèrement entrouverte, et la vit, assise sur le lit, ses jambes contre elle, en larmes. Il se rendit compte que la musique qui tournait était un album d'UnCut.

Il commençait à comprendre alors. Légèrement.

Son cœur battant à tout rompre, il poussa la porte. Comme un chat, il pénétra l'antre. L'éclat des yeux bleus de Robin le saisit, elle se détendit, s'asseyant au bord du lit. Comme à son habitude, le métisse s'assied à côté d'elle, son épaule frôlant la sienne.

Dehors, Franky commençait à chanter "j'ai encore rêvé d'elle", vite assommé par Nami qui vociférait, et les rires gras de Zoro et Usopp.

Robin sourit. Ces zigotos abrutis. Toujours là quand il fallait pas mais ça faisait du bien.

Ils ne se disaient rien. Brook saisit la main de Robin subrepticement, elle ne l'ôta pas. Leurs deux cœurs battaient trop vite. Brook essayait de réfréner sa jambe.

"Robin."

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, et plongea ses yeux océan dans les siens.

"Je...Robinette... Qu'est ce qui te mets dans cet état ?"

Les doigts fins de la jeune fille enserraient plus fort encore la grande main du violoniste, qui se rendait compte qu'elle cherchait à épouser sa main le plus possible, pour toucher le plus de peau possible.

"Je te jure, je ne te jugerais pas."

Il remarqua le bureau, des enveloppes posées dessus, toutes avec son nom. Il se mit à rêver que c'était des lettres pour lui.

_Nami et Luffy avaient raison de me pousser alors?_

"-Oh, rien... murmura Robin.

-Ce n'est pas rien..."

Robin s'écarta de lui. Elle prit une grande inspiration. _Il est temps. Fini de jouer au chat et à la souris._

"Ok. C'est toi.

-Hein ?

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas dans un état normal, je te le dis. C'est toi, mais, pas vraiment toi. Pas ta faute. De la mienne plutôt.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, enfin." Il lui caressa les joues, elle avait recommencé à pleurer, silencieusement. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser avec ces mains chaudes sur ses joues qui avaient perdues de leurs rondeurs récemment, des joues de femme.

Elle rassembla ses forces, tandis que Brook la caressait, lui baisant le front. Elle le repoussa, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Si. Parce que je t'aime."

Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. L'éternité était suspendue. Plus rien n'existait à part eux, ce lit, les lettres, la chambre. Aucun d'eux n'osait respirer.

Robin se sentait libre d'un poids qui n'avait eu de cesse de grandir en son sein. Elle vivait. Ça allait mieux. Elle était heureuse.

Les lèvres de Brook se posèrent alors sur les siennes.

C'était doux, c'était violent, c'était le monde entier qui enflait et explosait, l'univers qui s'épandait au creux de ses entrailles.

Il avait posé ses mains sur son cou, ses pouces caressant ses joues, son souffle chatouillant son nez.

Après quelques secondes, il s'enleva, un peu rouge, un peu honteux.

Ce fut sans compter sur Robin qui réitéra l'acte, l'entraînant dans ses bras blancs, sur le matelas.

.

.

.

Depuis cette soirée, qu'ils avaient passés ensuite au barbecue, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. C'est serein qu'ils entrèrent, ensemble, dans le monde des études.

C'est serein qu'ils entrèrent, ensemble, dans la vie adulte, portés par leur amour.

Des années après, une petite fille aux cheveux frisés découvrit, dans un placard, un vieux violon à l'étui élimé.

Robin était aux anges ce jour là, en entendant son mari apprendre à leur enfant la mélodie grâce à laquelle il avait gagné le cœur d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

**Fin**


End file.
